Watching April Snowflakes Fall
by howwouldyoufeel
Summary: Watching April snowflakes fall in her arms when we're all alone. Emma finally tells the town about her relationship with Regina but what happens when things unexpectedly...fluff,lots of Romance,family and drama


**CHAPTER ONE – Parents**

 **Hi guys, this idea came to me while I was at work waiting for training to start so I just had to give it a go. Reviews are welcomed, as are suggestions.**

Henry was spending the night with his grandparents and had been dropped off by Regina an hour ago which meant she had the house to herself and Emma had said she was coming over. After a long day full of meetings the feeling of the hot water from the shower was more than welcome and was a relaxing feeling, especially against her tense muscles. Rinsing the shampoo out of her growing hair Regina heard the sound of her bedroom door and her lover calling out to her. Stepping out of the shower the mayor dried her body and pulled on her robe and towel drying her hair before walking out the en-suit bathroom to her bedroom where Emma was naked laying on the bed but had her feet on the ground. Emma smiled as the brunette leaned down pressing a kiss to her lips. Although they had been together for a few months the only person that knew about them was Henry who promised not to tell until they were ready, well Emma was ready claiming the charming would hate Regina even more if they found out.

"How was work dear?" Smiled the mayor.  
" Ugh long. Cat's up trees and drunks mainly"  
"Full of meetings. And Henry came home in a bitch of a mood"  
"Did he say why?"  
"No but I told him to snap out of it, he said some things so I took him to your parents before things escalated."  
"What kind of things baby?"  
"Rude and slightly hurtful but nothing that wasn't true. I don't want to think about it can't we just be us tonight I've missed you" said the mayor shyly.

Emma nodded and smiled wrapping her arms around the older woman pressing her lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Using her strength Emma flipped them over so Regina was lying beneath her their bodies pressed against each other as Emma trailed kissed down her neck sucking on her pulls point. Hearing her gasps as encouragement she tugged the tie of the soft robe and it came loose, as their hands roamed each other. The blonde loved hearing the sounds she made her lover make and it filled her with excitement that she could do that to the usually hard mayor.

Regina gasped as she felt the blondes amazing mouth around her nipple sucking, biting and caressing but then out of nowhere she felt Emma's slender finger on her clit startling her but in a good way. Moving with her hips to get more friction she racked her nails over the younger woman's back leaving bright red marks on the pale skin. The slender fingers stopped their movements on her clit and trailed down lower slowly pushing into her as their lips connected in a passionate kiss, tongues clashing against each other. It had been a while since they had been together and Regina wanted to release with her girlfriend and reached between them pushing two fingers into her lover. At the feeling of her fingers in her Emma moaned reaching her thumb up rubbing her clit. Thrusting against each other's fingers, kissing and nipping at each other's skin they caressed and kissed and kissed their walls tightening around each other's fingers as they came together moaning one another's names.

Grinning as she caught her breath she rolled on to her back pulling the out of breath mayor into her arms and pressed a kiss to her head. Regina smiled pressing a kiss to Emma's shoulders and closing her eyes as they drifted off to sleep holding each other.

Regina hated that they were sneaking around behind peoples back other than Henry's but Emma was adamant that her parents would be more than pissed and make it difficult for them. That's partly why Henry had come home in a bad mood because he was fed up of hiding it and blamed Regina reverting back to calling her the evil queen and being rather rude despite the fact it was his other moms decision.

The next morning over breakfast at Grannies they talked about what Henry had said and Emma had promised to speak to Henry about it after school. So there they were sitting back in grannies with cinnamon hot chocolates warming their hands that got cold from the slight chill in the February air.

"Henry those things you said to mum yesterday were uncalled for" Spoke Emma  
"Yeah but"  
"No Henry no buts. It's me who was the one wanting to keep in between us. Regina has been trying to get me to tell for ages. You need to apologise to her Kid"  
"Apologise to who and why?" Asked Snow as her and David sat down beside them.  
"Nothing I was rude to mum but I'm going to say sorry"  
"Speaking of I can see her now"

Emma seen Regina walking past the dinner and stood rushing out into the street. Calling her lovers name Emma watched her stop in the middle of the street and turn around to face her. Raising her eye brow as if to ask what she watched the blonde coming towards her rather fast until she was standing in front of her and without saying a word she took the mayors face in her hands and pressed her lips to hers in a deep passionate kiss. When they ran out of oxygen the pulled away from the kiss but Emma kept Regina's face in her hands.

Meanwhile the Charming's and Henry had seen the exchange and left the dinner going over to the two woman but soon enough they're was people all looking at them but not forming a crowd.

"Not that I'm complaining but what the hell was that"? Gasped Regina.  
"I love you Regina and I'm sorry I made you hide this I shouldn't have made you hide it. I was being selfish." It was then she realised she had told the woman she loved her for the first time and went to retract it but Regina interrupted her.  
"You love me?"  
"I do I love you"  
"I love you too"

Emma smiled brightly as they shared another passionate kiss and pulled apart to see the blond's parents and their son standing there. Henry walking closer to his mum and wrapped his arms around the older woman apologising for the way he acted and his words. Regina accepted his apology and pressed a kiss to her son's head. Snow interrupted the moment and suggested they move it back to the loft. Her daughter and lover nodded as they all headed back to the loft ignoring the looks they got from on lookers.

Sitting around the table while Henry played his video game they sat in an awkward silence looking around at each other and their clasped hands on top of the table. Snow didn't know what to say she knew Emma had silently been seeing someone but she was shocked at just who it was.

"Mum I….." Emma started to say.  
"No wait let me say this" Spoke Snow and Emma nodded "But first how long has this….you two been going on"  
"Just over three months" Spoke Emma  
"Okay. It's not exactly what I would have wanted for you but I seen the way you looked at each other and it's the way David looks at me. I hope this means we can finally put the past behind us Regina and try to make immense"  
"I won't happen overnight but I can try"

Snow nodded as Emma smiled brightly as they pair although the two had been civil towards each other for a while maybe this was the start of them actually been friends. Emma leaned forward pecking a kiss to her lips in thanks to Regina as she squeezed her hand.

For a while they all sat talking but when Regina looked over at Henry and seen him almost sleeping she looked over at the blonde stating that she was going to get him home, asking if she was going with them. Of course the answer was yes. Gathering their things they bid goodnight to the charming's and started the walk back to the mayor's mansion, were Emma was spending more and more time.

The walk home didn't take long as they walked hand in hand with Henry walking side them soon enough walking through the front door. Henry went straight up the stairs to his bed both of his mums saying at the same time they'd be up to say goodnight in a minuets, allowing him time to get ready and settled into bed.

After a walk around the house to make sure the doors were locked and that the windows were all locked Regina made sure there was no dishes in the sink and the dish washer was ready to be put on in the morning after breakfast they finally headed up the stairs.

Stopping to check on Henry and smiled seeing he had already passed out asleep for the night before they had even said good night Regina pulled the covers over her twelve year old son and they headed to their own room, going through their nightly routine.

Emma decided to go for a shower so Regina decided to do some paper work. When Emma walked out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of panties and an old tee shirt grinning when she seen her girlfriend sitting on the bed, leg out and crossed at the middle, paper work resting on her thighs and her glasses on.

The blonde smirked crawling over the brunette legs moving the paper work carefully onto the night stand and leaned forward pressing a chesty kiss to her lips and sitting back on the older woman's thighs.

"Thank you for today"  
"What for dear?"  
"Masking immense, calling it truce with my parents"  
"I should be thanking you for finally not keeping me, us a secret anymore"  
"I know baby and I'm really sorry about that, but I do love you baby"  
"I love you too"

Regina smiled as Emma kissed her more deeply and pushed her flat on to her back and pulled her glasses off, her hand slipping her up the mayor's nightdress as the kiss got deeper their tongues clashing together.


End file.
